


sins of the flesh

by DinoWritesThings



Series: Faelyn's Trial's [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, a lot of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoWritesThings/pseuds/DinoWritesThings
Summary: Faelyn knew what he had to do, he has known for years now, and there was nothing that could really stop him. His father wouldn't have told him and his sister was clueless, she always was, but Faelyn didn't care. He did not care what he had to do, it was in his blood to follow in their footsteps, and this is what they want. This is what they did.They took in the sins of the flesh./read the tags please/





	sins of the flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Faelyn isn't a good person and I will never claim he is.

The house of Balra sits silently in the forest, all the candles have been blown out, and all the children put in bed. Faelyn is still awake, his sister, Lyra, asleep down the hall in her own room. He paces his room, bites his fingernails, and glaces at the moon outside of his window, The moon makes his blonde hair look almost white, but does not brighten his dark eyes. He fears what will happen if he is to fall asleep this night, but does not understand where this fear comes from. Sleep beckons him, but he does not go to his bed. His hands shake on his wind sill, but soon he cannot avoid it any longer, and he climbs into bed and falls asleep.

In his dreams, the other elves stand, their skin and hair and noses looking like him, just... older. Their pictures hang in the halls of the manor, but his father does not tell their stories. The women stand next to the men, armor or robes or clothes strapped to all of them. They look at Faelyn, not as a child, a look Faelun always gets from his father, but as an equal, as if this was meant to happen, as if they have been waiting since he was sent to bed and avoided it. "Faelyn," one of the woman, this one with blazing red hair and a lute strapped to her belt, leans down. "Your father refuses to live out our legacy and your sister is not strong enough." the other elves, his ancestors, give murmurs of agreement to her words. "It is your job to do so, it is your job to do what we have all done." her gray eyes, a shades lighter than Faelyn's dark ones, stare at him. "We, your ancestors have all done this, and your father refuses. Faelyn, you must eat." the dream wavers and she looks annoyed, "You must kill and eat her, you will know how, you are smart." a snarl is on the woman's lips, the other elves also looking agitated. "You are the only one left in the family that can do it, do it for us, do it for the Balra house, do it for your family." at these words, the dream disappears and Faelyn's eyes shoot open, staring up at his younger sister. 

She smiles at him, her black hair short and ending around her pointed ears, her brown eyes filled with love. "Come on Fae! Dad said that breakfast is done, you slept in," she giggles as she slowly pulls him out of bed before disappearing out of his room again, the door shutting behind her. Faelyn sits there and stares at the wall for several moments. He does not have training in killing anything, just in music, something his father had looked at him with disgust when he said he was going to become a bard. It was something that Faelyn had always felt a connection to, and it hurt that his father did not want him to do it. Faelyn pulls on his clothes, stashing a dagger, a beautiful thing made of silver, into his knee high boots. He stands, grabs his flute and connects it to his belt, and makes his way into the kitchen, the manor silent with the exception of Lyra's giggling and her voice echoing in the halls.

He cannot help but wonder how she would taste, how her flesh would feel in his throat, how her blood would run. He knows the perfect place commit the act, the perfect place where they will not be found. He sits and they eat, his eyes meeting his fathers, his expression blank. His sister giggles again.

"Dad, will you be working again?" the tone of her voice sets something off in Faelyn, but he does not react, he knows how to act around his father.

"Yes, Lyra. Why don't you and Faelyn go do something today?" he asks and Faelyn can't help but think that he has wondered off the path too far, that his father is not even an elf any longer, but a human noble.

"Oh! Faelyn please!" Lyra looks up at him, her eyes sparkling in the light, Faelyn plasters a smile on his face and nods.

"Of course." What a great meal she will make. She claps her hands and jumps up, Faelyn soon following out of his seat and next to her as they walk outside, as they walk into the forest. Only one of them will have the strength to return to their home.


End file.
